Saiyan God and the Earth Genesis
by Raygha Raikouga
Summary: What happens when Son Goku fell into the Void after being defeated by Jiren? Is not complete erasure like he once thought, instead it lets him meet Earth Mother Goddess that sleeping in endless Void.


AN: Welcome to yet another new project of mine. From today onwards, I will focus on Counter Force Messiah and Alternate Journey, and likely this one. Maybe I will rewrite Caster of Death since I meet dead end at that story.

Let's go.

Proofread by Grammar Checker Online (I Really need Beta Reader)

-II—II-

Deep in the sea of imaginary number where nothing resides. A deep space separated from the material world and reverse side of the world. This is where Saiyan named Goku resides after devoured by Void. Goku can't recall what really happened back there. But he remembers he suppose to be fighting Jiren at the tournament of Power and got knock out of the rings and fall into the Void.

Yet Grand Priest should already install some kind of measure in case the fighter falls to the Void and should be transported to audience seat before Void claims him. But yet, somehow that measure is not activated and Goku devoured by Void and gone forever, erased from existence.

But that was not the case and instead, he is trapped in this sea of imaginary number where there is nothing in here except endless Void. Goku looks at his surrounding, its just dark scenery. Nothing stands out, just pure pitch darkness.

"I can't sense any energy at all. Where is this anyway? Everything is so dark I can't see anything. There is no other way, let's try Instant Transmission" He said and Goku put his finger into his forehead and try to pinpoint someone energy.

He found one, and it's quite a lot for a human standard like thousand times better. Whoever he is, is not a normal fellow. But Goku being Goku doesn't give a damn about it and instantly teleport to it without any hesitation.

There he found a person, a female, she has pale skin, silver hair and quite tall in stature, sleeping soundly surrounded by beautiful pink flowers.

"Oh! There is actually someone live in here? In this dark place? But no matter, I'm glad there is someone in here. Yo! Sorry to interrupt but do you know what this place is?" Goku asks with a friendly smile and his trademark grin. But the woman did not respond and still sleeping.

"Hmm…Oh, wait she is sleeping!? Well that just rude of me hehe. Guess I'll wait here." Goku sits beside her and waiting for her to wake up. But after 2 hours worth of waiting. She is still not showing a sign of waking up yet. Goku decides to train rather than sit idly and hopefully, she will wake up after he done his daily regime.

Goku now 5 miles from where she sleeping. Goku begins to focus his mind and an enormous amount of Ki begin flaring surrounding him. Since Goku want to check his current state, Ki control should be the right choice to check his body.

He begins to rise his Ki, the white colored Ki become golden in the process and make him Super Saiyan, he rise it further making him Super Saiyan 2 and blue electricity now surrounding him. He rises it again which grows his hair and his eyebrows gone and became Super Saiyan 3.

Imaginary Number doesn't have the same concept as the material world, even if Goku exert this much power, the world he resides does not shake by his power due to different logic it posses with the former one, this makes his training quite safe since it will not destroy anything. But yet this is not the end of his training. He rises it further and entering the God Ki mode and become Super Saiyan God. Unknown to him, by unleashing his Ki in this world, he just waking up one that shouldn't be wake up.

-II—II-

Deep in Reverse side of World, At the center of garden known as Garden of Avalon. A purple haired bored Magi is tweaking something mechanical and it looks resemble PC at glance. He manages a blog he created for fun, its called Magi*Mari website which is quite popular and he got a lot of fans. Since he is trapped inside this place. This is one of few entertainments he has for lessening his boredom. And thanks to certain Demon King, he can influence his magic to another dimension much easily due to a hole he created in Space-time.

"Fiuh, Glad fans like it. And this guy with nickname Roman really likes me and always give me positive reviews. Sorry to disappoint you since I actually a guy in real life" the magician said and shut down the mechanical thing calling it for a day.

"Well, time to check him and his companion on their journey" Merlin, the Magus of Flower said.

He have the ability to see Past and Future to utmost detail with his eyes thanks to being half-Incubus. After trapped in here, he has been watching human with these eyes. It let him watch over humanity he fond of, yet he is not their ally, but merely watcher that favor human. When in time of crisis, he sometimes help human like what he do to Uther, Arturia and her Round Table and later Charlemagne knights but yet he won't meddle too much. Only human may resolve their own mortal problem. Merlin can only be watcher most of time. And this guy named Ritsuka Fujimaru is no exception. What he fight is something considered impossible to defeat, an almighty being that makes the logic bow before him. He has seen the future about the unfavorable outcome for him and his servant that wield Galahad's shield. Yet Merlin sure they can overcome it, he will help them when they are cornered at far future for even if he can't understand human fully due to being inhuman. He still fond of them more than anything.

"Looks they're doing well, They just met a holy maiden Jeanne de Arc huh? Interesting, Looks like this singularity will be much more challenging than before. But somehow, that girl resemble Arturia a lot…Must be a coincidence.

He stopped seeing them and want to call it a day and sleep but yet something stop him in his track. Merlin got sweat all over because there something giving him Goosebumps and he doesn't like it one bit.

"The seal, did my other self fail to make her sleep? But it should be impossible, it cannot be broken that easily except by a third party. How?" Merlin said trying to understand this situation.

"This is bad, I didn't see this with my Clairvoyance. If she is awake this early then the future I saw will change. I gotta go but I can't escape yet even with the new spell I just created here since the Garden still in very strong condition. And it will take a long time for preparation. I wonder if my other self I use to seal her still there."

Merlin chants the spell albeit he bites his tongue repeatedly due to losing his cool, he takes a deep breath since he need to calm down and chant the spell more carefully and finally manage to invoke it.

A spell to transfer his mind to his other self that guarding Tiamat in her slumber.

-II—II-

"…..Haa…" The sound of grumbling inside the imaginary number space. The Earth Mother Goddess Tiamat has just awake.

"…." Tiamat growl seeing the pink flowers surrounding her and with a wave of her hand, the dark energy materialized and swipe away all the flowers leaving no trace. She doesn't know how long she is asleep because, for Goddess like her, a concept of time is just something she can ignore due to being immortal.

But she remember this place. A place where all her children send her after using her as a tool. She feel contempt for them and wants to recreate them to one she desire. She doesn't need a failure product. After finally awake once more, she will surely return to earth with only one purpose.

Rebirth the Earth.

Human and everything she once gives birth to become frightening existence. Something that even Tiamat herself who once love them more than her husband feels disgusted right now. And so she will rebirth the earth, sweeping away the failure product that is human and its inhabitant including Gods from the face of the earth. She will create the earth where its inhabitant accepts her for who she is.

But before she does that, she feels something strange. Imaginary Number supposed to be a dimension that produces nothing. It shouldn't be possible yet she feels something warm.

"….Ether?..." she just feels the energy she clearly familiar, an energy that is essential for Divine being like her. And it's not just normal Ether that produced by the world. But a True Ether that generated from the God.

She senses some concentration mass of Ether on her side, and to her surprise. There is someone in there. With glowing red hair, generating a mass of Ether that is so thick it might cover the entire solar system.

"….Who…?" She spoke to the man that still generating his power further, and due to hearing Tiamat spoke, The man stops generating his Ether turning his hair to black and look at her.

He gives her grin and greets her while putting one of his hand up "Yo! I'm Goku! Son Goku, Sorry to wake you up Miss, uh…What is your name?" He said still smiling.

"…" She can only silence, He looks just like a human, and for that, Tiamat should kill him. But she feels a weird feeling. Is like he is not even one of the organisms she gives birth to, despite resembling human. She doesn't sense any familiarity with him. Which is weird. All life in

Earth should be originated from her. Yet this guy, who looks like human look even more foreign than current era human to her.

"Umm….Miss? I'm asking you, hello? Someone there?" He said eyeing her almost close to her face, yet Tiamat doesn't move an inch, for her, something like this doesn't embarrass her. Because such concept is foreign to her.

"….." After confirming Goku is not someone she should exterminate, She decides to ignore him and preparing to use her skill to materialized within the earth.

"Hey wait! Can you at least tell me what's this place?" Goku said grabbing her shoulder.

"…..Hollow…" She said simply, earning confusion from black haired man.

"Uh….What?"

"…Hollow…Void….That's all" She said again.

"Ah! Void isn't? so this is inside it huh? I wonder why I fell in here. I should be teleported to audience seat after getting out of the ring. This is confusing." He said scratching his cheek.

"…Put off…" She said again with a bit menacing tone.

"Emm? Oh, my hand? Okay, thanks uhh….oh yeah your name. I'm Son Goku, and you?" he said again while extending his hand, Tiamat doesn't know why he does that gesture so she simply ignores it and answers him.

"…Tiamat…" She told him her name.

"Okay, Tiamat, nice name. So, how can we get out of here? I can't seem to find anyone Ki beside us."

"….." Tiamat contemplates if she should tell him or not. For her, getting out from this space is easy but not for him. She also has the ability to take him with her but is that good idea?

"…Stand there…" She said creating something from her mud in to form of carpet.

"Why?"

"…to get out…" Tiamat said and Goku happily accepts her offer. But in actuality, Tiamat is trapping him, after touching her mud. His mind should be overwritten and become her puppet. And yet something surprises her.

She is sure he just stands on her mud yet its ineffective against him, She notices there is unknown layer protecting him from her mud. Goku's Ki jus protect himself from being mind controlled by her.

Since her plan fails, she decides to just leave him in here, but she remembers she just witness him turning in to God-like existence. She thinks she can use him for other purpose and decide to take him.

Tiamat unleashed Independent Manifestation skill for both of them. Transferring their self to earth.

A certain purple haired magus who watched from afar showing his serious expression after seeing them gone.

"They got out, I can't stop her with my current Avatar since she just destroyed almost this whole body (1). I guess I should follow her and try to stop her if she goes rampage in human world. But who is that guy? He seems human. But Tiamat doesn't attack him? It's weird. I guess time for relaxing is over, I better go prepare some more." He said vanishing, and his consciousnesses come back to his real body at Avalon.

END.

AN: Heya folks, the story will take place at Orleans Singularity. Tiamat in here got more intelligence than in canon so expect some AU. Goku might not be nerfed here but it doesn't mean he will stomp his enemy because this is Goku we talked about, he will let his opponent reach their full potential.

Next update should be Counter Force Messiah.

(1) His body formerly the flower that surrounded Tiamat. And Tiamat just sweeps away them, destroying it in the process.


End file.
